


BTS preferences - shaved vs natural girls

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [78]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lists, Most Likely To
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: 100% our opinion only and not meant to offend. We are sure the members would love their girls no matter what, but this is what we think their preference would be.Find us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS preferences - shaved vs natural girls

Most likely to prefer shaved/waxed 

1\. Jimin

We simply feel that Jimin would find a completely shaved/waxed woman ‘prettier’ down there as he would be able to see how aroused she was for him. He would also love the feel of that area against his palm, fingers or mouth during foreplay and love complimenting how sexy that area of your body was. We feel he is a little more naturally “squeamish” than the other members when it comes to sex in general, so would find a shaved look neater too. 

 

2\. RM

While we don’t think he would mind a little hair, so long as it was neat, we feel Namjoon would also love if you were shaved/waxed as he would find it incredibly visually sexy. He would love watching you get undressed as you slowly pulled down your panties. He wouldn’t be able to stop complimenting your pussy, saying how pretty, wet and perfect it was. 

 

3\. Jungkook

While we feel Jungkook would be super happy with whatever he got, we think his preference would be for someone who was shaved or with very little, neatly trimmed hair. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself from staring at that part of you when you undressed; he would love being able to see your flushed and plump labia and you allowing him to feel along your wet slit with his fingertips. 

 

4\. Jin

Jin would definitely love his girlfriend to have pubic hair as he would find it incredibly pretty but would prefer it neat and tidy. He isn’t overly obsessed with visuals when it comes to women but would love feeling it beneath his body when he’s intimate with you. 

 

5\. J-Hope

We honestly do not think that Hoseok would mind, or even notice that much, either way. He would love both looks equally but would never really comment on it. We feel he is likely to date someone who would do both depending on practicality (for example if they were going on holiday somewhere hot she might shave but when at home not - or a season shaver who keeps it au natural in the winter). 

 

6\. V 

Taehyung is a hard one to place on the list because we feel he would fucking love it either way! If you were shaved, he would love seeing your juices glisten from between your labia and how easier it was for him to perform foreplay on you; getting fully stuck in. On the other hand, however, he would find an au natural look incredibly sexy, particularly as we feel he loves women who give off a vintage vibe. Anything which would remind him of his favourite 19th century French paintings would be welcome; he would also love it if you did not shave your underarms either. He would fully welcome the bohemian look and would get just as stuck into foreplay!

 

7\. Suga

While he would want you to do whatever you felt comfortable with when it came to your own body, we feel his preference would be for au natural women as he would find pubic hair incredibly womanly on his girlfriend. We feel like he may have dated women who shaved in the past and it would remind him of his adolescent years; he would welcome the change and maturity of being with a woman who was fully comfortable with that aspect of her body. He would find himself absentmindedly putting his palm flat on your pubis when you were laid in bed naked together, finding the feel of it beneath his hand incredibly comforting. He would not consider it an obstacle when performing oral on you; he would lick your pussy like an absolute champ, hair or no hair.


End file.
